Naruto: Shushunin
by Raja-Ulat
Summary: This is a story of a lonely boy with an ambitious desire to be a great hero. A boy who will gain a friend, a mentor, a weapon. A boy who will become the first Shushu knight in a world of ninjas, creating a path for other to follow in his footsteps... (Discontinued and up for adoption)
1. Chapter 0

**Naruto: Shushunin**

Disclaimer: This will be a Wakfu X Naruto fanfiction. With that said, I hope you enjoy my literary contribution.

**Chapter 0: Summoning**

Konohagakure, the Hidden Village of Leaves located in the Land of Fire, is one of the major powers in a world where ninja act as hired mercenaries, law enforcers and even soldiers of war. Guided by its Will of Fire, the belief in which love is the true source of strength which will bring people together and overcome conflict, the village is among the most prosperous and peaceful of the hidden ninja villages. However nothing in the universe is perfect and Konohagakure is no exception to this rule…

An eleven-year old blond boy with sun-tanned skin, cerulean blue eyes and two pairs of three whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks was grinning in almost manic glee as he completed his latest masterpiece, a homemade summoning contract seal. Having recently found a discarded book at the ninja academy which taught the basics of seals, including summoning contracts, Naruto was eager to make one. Not only do all the awesome ninja, including the Legendary Three and the Fourth Hokage, have summoning contracts of their own but Naruto will also be able to get himself a friend. For a boy who had been alone for as long as he could remember, treated as a pariah by almost everyone in the village with only a precious few exceptions, being able to have a friend alone would convince him to make a summoning contract. Besides, how hard can it be?

Wiping the sweat from his forehead with a bloodied hand, courtesy of using his own blood to make the seal as a replacement of a special kind of ink required to make seals, Naruto grinned at the odd seal he had created. While most seals are circular in shape, his was uniquely diamond-shaped with a broadsword-like cross in the middle. As to why the boy would make the seal that way, thereby opposing common sense when it comes to crafting seals, it was as simple as, "Because it looks awesome!"

Rubbing his hands together, Naruto's grin widened as he recalled the information he got from the admittedly outdated book. "Just write my name on the seal, place my bloody fingerprints onto it and finally add some chakra into it. Easy!" Quickly writing his name beside the seal followed by adding a bloody handprint beside the name, Naruto then took a deep breath and summoned as much chakra as he could, causing a blue glowing aura to radiate from him. Aiming at the centre of the summoning circle, the boy shouted, "Here, I go, dattebayo!"

Releasing that massive burst of chakra into the seal, Naruto was suddenly thrown back as the seal exploded in a flash of light followed by a thick cloud of acrid smoke. Groaning in pain due to the recent physical abuse his body went through, Naruto's eyes widened in amazement as the smoke cleared to reveal a small dagger with a black-coloured hilt, with white horn-like protrusions on the cross guard, a black cross-shape fuller on the double-sided blade and, most unusual, a circular rain guard which seems almost like a closed eye. Looking at the curious dagger, Naruto could not help but wonder what sort of weapon he had just summoned when a voice suddenly spoke from it, "Ugh… What in Rushu's fiery arse just happened? One moment I was watching over that damn Iop's final resting place and the next damn thing I know this happens…" The dagger's circular rain guard then opened to reveal an actual eye which then noticed the boy. Looking annoyed, the dagger rhetorically asked, "I don't suppose you have anything to do with this?"

Gaping at the dagger, Naruto's shock quickly changed into awe as he shouted, "Cool, a talking kunai!"

Insulted, the talking dagger protested, "Kunai? I may not know what kind of puny weapon that is but I'll have you know that I am Rubilax, four elemental Shushu of carnage and destruction!"

Confused, Naruto tilted his head and asked, "Shushu? What's that?"

It was Rubilax's turn to be confused as he asked, "You summoned me to be your possession, against my will no less, and yet you have no bloody idea what a Shushu is? Even Iops know what we are!"

Naruto may not know what an Iop is but even he understood that the Shushu was insulting his intellect, "Hey, I'm still new at making summoning contracts here!"

"Summoning contract? As in an animal summon? The only race I know that would probably do that is the Osamodas and you don't look anything like one. You don't even have horns or a tail much less blue skin and white hair."

Now thoroughly confused, Naruto asked, "Osamodas?"

"Wait, you don't know what an Osamodas is?"

Shaking his head, Naruto answered, "Nope, never heard of them."

"…Where exactly is this place?"

"You're in Konohagakure, the most awesome hidden ninja village in the elemental nations!"

Blinking, Rubilax asked, "Are you saying that this place isn't anywhere on the World of Twelve?"

Naruto wore an incredulous expression as he asked, "World of Twelve? But everyone here calls this world the Ninja World."

"…Brat, give me one Rushu be damned good reason why I should let you wield me." Rubilax eye narrowed dangerously as he dared Naruto to answer.

Although not the brightest person around, Naruto understood that he had somehow crossed the line when he summoned the Shushu. While not above being selfish, the boy's inherently good nature overcame his desire to somehow weasel his way out of the uncomfortable situation as he admitted, "I… just wanted to summon something, anything."

Not satisfied by the boy's answer, Rubilax demanded, "For what?"

Looking as horribly dejected as he felt, the boy explained, "To show everyone that I can be an awesome ninja like my idol, the Fourth Hokage and… to have a friend…"

Peering at the boy for a seemingly long moment, Rubilax then sighed and said, "Alright. I MIGHT let you wield me but first, you must let me possess you."

"Possess me? Why?"

"Think of it as a test to see if you have what it takes to actually be my guardian. Or are you afraid that you don't have what it takes to wield me?"

Not one to ever back down from a challenge or break a promise, Naruto's face was one of conviction as he spoke, "No, I'm going to be the best Hokage this village has ever known and I will pass your test to prove it!" Grabbing into the hilt of the dagger, Naruto glared at the eye and said, "Believe it!"

Looking at the boy, Rubilax mused, "He's just as stubborn as that damn Iop and almost as dumb. This should be interesting…" Rubilax then felt something which seemed almost familiar to him as he asked, "Wait a minute, what the hell does that boy contain inside his stomach?" Rubilax's eye widened in shock as he though, "No way, he has a demon inside of him and he's not under its possession!" At that moment, Rubilax decided to investigate the apparently imprisoned demon inside the boy…

Scene Change

A giant nine-tailed fox demon, was slumbering within its prison when it suddenly felt an outside presence. Opening one crimson eye, the fox quickly became fully awake as it saw a stone-skinned, lava-veined and muscular humanoid demon with blank white eyes, horns on his head, a prominent lower jaw as well a pair of bony protrusions on his back. Glaring at the unknown intruder standing outside its prison, the demonic fox growled, "Who are you and what are you doing inside that brat?"

Crossing his arms, the humanoid demon replied, "I should be the one asking that question, furball."

The fox's eye twitched in annoyance as it growled, "I am Kurama, the Kyuubi no Youko and mightiest of the Bijuu and I demand an answer!"

The stone-skinned demon wore an expression of amusement as he quipped, "For a mighty demon, you sure look more like a kid's housebroken pet."

Slamming its clawed hands against the bars of its prison, the demon fox named Kurama howled, "You dare mock me?"

"I dare because I am Rubilax, four elemental Shushu of carnage and destruction and the only one that dared to challenge my own god, Rushu, alongside with my previous guardian and survive to tell the tale!"

Kumara wore a shocked expression as it asked, "What, you actually opposed your own father-god?"

The humanoid demon, which was Rubilax's true form, snorted as he replied, "What's so surprising about that? That damn fart-face was a complete jerk, to put if bloody mildly. He never showed me any appreciation even though I literally offered him a way to escape from my race's original home dimension to invade a new world ripe for destruction."

Although still shocked, Kurama was able to recompose itself as it spoke, "I see… That does not explain why you are inside the brat though."

Rubilax snorted derisively as he explained, "In Iop-comprehensible terms, that brat you're inside in summoned me away from my world, or cosmos even, into his. He accepted my challenge to become my guardian and now I am here, trying to possess him to see him as he really is. Of course, I never expected him to be already occupied."

Huffing indignantly, Kurama explained, "I did not exactly plan to be stuck inside a brat you know. That damned Fourth Hokage sealed me into him when he was a new-born!"

Surprised, Rubilax asked, "The boy's idol? Why?"

"Eleven years ago my previous vessel-prison, Uzumaki Kushina, was giving birth to the brat when a masked man who called himself Uchiha Madara forced me out of her and took control of me with his accursed Sharingan, a type of magic-eye if you will. I do not remember much but I was aware that the bastard forced me to attack the village, not that I wouldn't considering what they made be go through but I despise being someone's mindless puppet even more. By the time I was freed from that man's control, that bastard Hokage sealed me into the brat before I could destroy that damned village or escape from it!"

Frowning, Rubilax said, "I'm assuming that the boy knows nothing of you and is hated for having you inside of him."

"Like that's difficult to put together. That brat's life is so miserable because of those damned humans that I, a demon made of nothing but malicious chakra, ACTUALLY feel a shred of pity towards him!" Kurama spat.

Realizing that knowing more about the boy could get unpleasant to say the least, Rubilax said, "As interesting as this conversation is, I'm here to find out more about the boy and see if he is worthy of me." Turning his back to Kurama, Rubilax added, "I'll see you around, furball."

Kurama waved lazily at the retreating humanoid demon and said, "Later, boulder-face."

Scene Change

After what seemed to be a mere moment, Naruto suddenly regained consciousness and was soon staring at the dagger which somehow seemed exhausted as he asked, "Hey, you ok Rubi?"

Rubilax's lone eye twitched as he asked, "What did you just call me?"

Not understanding the Shushu's annoyance, Naruto replied, "Rubi, why?"

Rolling his eye, Rubilax sighed, "Great, my guardian for less than five seconds and already you're using that blasted nickname."

"Wait, you called me your guardian. Does that mean that you'll let me wield you?"

Looking at Naruto's hopeful face, Rubilax replied, "For now but know this, you have yet to earn my respect and until you do you will never be my true guardian."

Grinning, Naruto happily replied, "That's fine by me because one day I will earn the respect of everyone in the village by becoming their Hokage, believe it!"

"Right… but first you should stop being the dead-last of your class." Naruto was comically gaping at the dagger as Rubilax added, "What? You think I didn't know? I know everything about you now and while I admit you're no whiny brat, you're nowhere near ready to be a Hokage if you can't even pass as a genin."

Naruto sighed and slumped in mild depression as he admitted, "I know… I just wish I knew why my clones always seem to suck…"

Seeing the mildly depressed boy, Rubilax sighed as well before saying, "I may not know much about the ways of an assassin, but I know a lot about the ways of a knight."

Curious, Naruto asked, "A knight? What's that?" The boy could almost swear he saw the Shushu grin, despite being a single eye with no mouth, as Rubilax proceeded to tell him about a world which has knights, dragons, demons and even living gods…

Three months later…

Umino Iruka, a young man with brown hair tied into a spiky ponytail and a scar running across his nose, was busy calling out the names of students in attendance for the first day of the new school year in Konohagakure's ninja academy when he noticed something was off. It took him a few moments to realize why as he asked, "Where's Naruto?" While undisputedly a troublemaker who would skip boring classes, the boy would never deliberately skip school unless he was ill or committing a grand prank. Like the time he somehow managed to paint the walls of the Hyuuga clan house bright pink without getting detected until the last moment. Even the Third Hokage himself was at a loss on how the boy managed to pull off that kind of feat, especially considering the all-seeing eyes the Hyuuga clan is famous for.

Looking around, the students had no idea either and Iruka was about to mark the boy as absent when a flash of white, red and yellow appeared at the door which shouted, "Sorry I'm late!"

Turning his attention, Iruka felt his jaw drop as he almost failed to recognize Naruto who was normally dressed in a bright orange jumpsuit with a pair of goggles on his head. The boy was now dressed in a white sleeveless shirt which bore a strange red cross on both the front and the back, a pair of dark baggy trousers which reached to his ankles held in place by a leather belt with a cartoony skull-shaped buckle, a pair of brown sandals, a pair of fingerless gloves as well as a black bandana with a red spiral tied around his blond hair. Attached to the boy's belt were his kunai and shuriken pouches on one side while the other side had a dagger kept inside a red cloth sheath. However it was the fact that Naruto was no longer wearing his favourite colour, orange, which truly shocked the young man. Staring at the grinning boy, Iruka asked, "Naruto, is that really you or are you trying to pull a prank on me?"

Waving his hand dismissively, Naruto explained, "Nope. If I was you would be having bright-orange hair which defies the laws of gravity or have your skin painted blue and your hair painted white."

Iruka blinked for a moment as he wondered what Naruto could possibly mean by that only to hear loud cursing and swearing from outside the school. Looking out of the window, his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as he stared at an indignant Hyuuga who had the most outrageously upright orange hair he had ever seen as well as an Inuzuka whose skin was dark-blue in colour while her hair was white as snow. What was even more shocking was that both individuals are the heads of their respective ninja clans! Gaping at the sight, Iruka then turned his attention to the grinning blond and asked, "You didn't…"

"Sure did!"

"…NARUTO!"

-Chapter Fin-

Note: Just to let you know, some of the parts are copied directly from another fanfiction of mine, Naruto: Xenonin. This is deliberate as Naruto summoned Rubilax under similar circumstances. Also, I'm deliberately leaving Kurama's gender ambiguous at the moment as I'm considering either making him a male or a female fox demon in this story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Shushunin**

Disclaimer: This will be a Wakfu X Naruto fanfiction. With that said, I hope you enjoy my literary contribution.

**Chapter 1: Guardian**

Umino Iruka was glaring at the grinning blond, who was currently tied up with specialized ninja rope techniques, as he asked, "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Well… I do have some photos of their reactions to their own reflections and the expressions of their clansmen that saw them."

As tempted as he was to look at the pictures, mostly due to his own childhood as a prankster himself, Iruka was adamant in disciplining the boy as he yelled, "Don't you have any sense of restraint? Those two are the heads of their clans! You could have gotten into a ridiculous amount of trouble for that!"

Naruto at least had the decency to appear "slightly" sheepish as he replied, "Maybe, but their expressions were priceless!"

Slapping his palm onto his face, Iruka muttered, "Naruto, you idiot…" Turning his attention towards the rest of the class, Iruka said, "Alright, today we will be reviewing transformation techniques. Please step forward when I call your name."

As Naruto was tied up for most of the session, he was the last to be called to do a transformation. Looking at the blond boy, Iruka asked, "Alright Naruto, show me your transformation."

Grinning like a fox, Naruto made a handseal and shouted, "Transformation technique!" In a puff of smoke, Naruto changed into a young woman with pointed ears, a proud mane of orange hair and equally orange eyes as well as a rather skimpy manner of dress consisting of a white dress similar to Naruto's new shirt with a bare back, a visible pair of white panties and a pair of white boots which reach up to her knees. Smiling sensually at the flabbergasted Iruka, the well-endowed young woman who was apparently not wearing a bra swayed her wide hips and flirtatiously asked, "So do I pass, Iruka-kun?"

Flushing furiously, Iruka felt his nose bleed at the sight of the young woman as she tenderly stroked his chin before he shouted, "Yes, you pass! Now undo that damn technique!"

Pouting cutely, the young woman said, "Aw, you're not fun." She then wore a grin as she changed back into Naruto. Still grinning, Naruto asked, "So what do you think?"

Able to calm down now that Naruto was no longer that sensually exotic beauty, Iruka had to ask, "How the heck did you manage to come up with that form?"

"Ninja's trade secret!" was Naruto's none too simple reply.

Not surprised by the response, Iruka shook his head with a hidden smile and said, "Alright, back to your seat you damned troublemaker."

Scene Change

Iruka was not the only one to notice Naruto's new state of dress as the students started talking about it during class break. Among the first was a girl with long pale-blond hair tied into a ponytail and blue eyes named Yamanaka Ino as she spoke with another girl with cherry-pink hair, green eyes and a prominent forehead named Sakura. While bitter rivals for the affection of a certain boy named Uchiha Sasuke, the two girls used to be best friends and would still peacefully discuss about anything as long as it did not involve the boy they like. "Say Sakura, what do you think about that Naruto-baka?"

Huffing at the boy who had a one-sided crush with her and constantly annoyed her with his offers for a date, to the point that she now had an ingrained habit of beating him senseless whenever he irritated her, Sakura replied, "He's still a worthless dead-last in the whole class."

"Maybe, but you can't argue that at least his tastes in clothes improved a little. Still doesn't make him anywhere as cool as Sasuke though." Looking at the brooding boy with dark hair and eyes as well as a handsome face, both girls sighed in mutual agreement before they inevitably gushed over him followed by quarrelling over who would be his beloved. The said boy, who is the rookie of the year in his class, observed Naruto for a moment before dismissing him as the dead-last he had always been.

Of course, while the majority of the girls have fangirl-crushes on Sasuke, there are the exceptions. A meek dark-haired girl with pale-lavender eyes was shyly smiling at Naruto as she though, "He's even more handsome in those clothes." Seeing the noticeable biceps on his lean arms and the fact that he grew appreciably taller, Hinata blushed even more as she added, "And more manly too."

While the girls interacted amongst themselves, a wild-looking boy with a pair of red fang marks on his cheeks and messy brown hair named Inuzuka Kiba approached the blond boy while a small puppy named Akamaru rode on his head. Looking at Naruto, Kiba asked, "What's with the change of clothes?" Left unasked was how Naruto was able to somehow paint his mother, who is also the head of the Inuzuka clan, Inuzuka Tsume, blue with white hair.

Grinning, Naruto explained, "Just wanted a new look."

Quirking an eyebrow, Kiba did not fully believe Naruto's explanation as he asked, "Does that happen to include that dagger of yours?"

"Maybe…" Naruto cheerfully drawled.

"Mind if I take a look?"

"Sure, just need to talk to Rubi."

Perplexed, Kiba was about to ask who Rubi was when dagger suddenly spoke, "Hey, you're supposed to be my guardian to keep me away from possessing others, not hand me over to them like a free lunchbox!"

The entire class, including Iruka who happened to be back in class at that moment, froze after hearing the unexpected voice. Staring at the source, which happened to be Naruto, they wondered what was going on when Naruto grinned sheepishly and said, "My bad, but I wanted to show you to them."

"Then why didn't you do so from the start? You even asked me to stay quiet until you said I can talk. "

"Wanted to do it at the most awesome moment," was Naruto's sheepish reply.

Sighing, the voice muttered, "You're as bad a glory-hound as that damned Iop… At least he had the excuse of having a brain made of stupid."

"Naruto, is that… Rubi?"

Hearing Kiba's stunned query, Naruto grinned and took out the dagger which, to everyone's shock, had a living eye within its circular rain-guard. "Guys, this is Rubilax and I'm his Shushu guardian in training, believe it!"

Rolling his eye, Rubilax said, "So says the boy who can barely even lift me the first time he tried to wield me."

Embarrassed, Naruto shouted, "Hey, you never told me you'd become bigger AND heavier when I tap you! That stone-form of yours was bloody heavy!"

Curious, Kiba asked, "Stone-form?"

"I'll show you." Stepping away from his seat, Naruto then tapped Rubilax against the floor which caused the blade to suddenly grow into a broadsword with a blade made of stone lined with veins of lava. Holding the apparently heavy blade with both hands, Naruto spoke, "I can use the wind-form properly but this stone-form is just so damned heavy that I still can't use it properly." Letting the sword shrink, Naruto sighed in relief before hefting the shrunken dagger onto his shoulder and asked, "So, what do you guys think?"

As everyone stared at the blond boy, Iruka was the first to recover as he asked, "Naruto, just where did you…"

Flashback

"…get that dagger?" asked Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage and current leader of Konohagakure. An old war veteran, Hiruzen was also known as the Professor and the God of Shinobi for his unparalleled abilities as a ninja during his prime. Never did the old man ever expect Naruto to own a demonic talking dagger hence his comically dumbstruck expression.

On the following day after summoning Rubilax, Naruto eagerly showed him to Hiruzen, to the Shushu's displeasure. After introducing the Shushu to the old man, Naruto grinned and said, "I summoned him, with my very own summoning seal!"

If the shock of meeting a demonic entity, and a potentially powerful one at that, sealed inside a sword was not bad enough, hearing that the inexperienced boy created a seal which could have easily gone horribly wrong surely was. He could have ended up creating a massive version of an explosive seal or summoned some sort of horror that could have destroyed him or even the entire village!

Restraining from yelling at the boy, as it was apparent that no harm had been done to him or anyone else in the village, Hiruzen took a deep calming breath and asked, "Do you know where Rubilax-san came from?"

Naruto's expression was unexpectedly guilty as he spoke, "Yeah, he's from a completely different world or even cosmos from ours."

Stunned by the revelation, not the least of which is the fact that Naruto actually managed to summon something from beyond their home world or universe, Hiruzen then asked, "Are you planning to keep him?"

"Of course I am! I'm going to be his true guardian AND the next Hokage, believe it!"

Seeing the determination in the boy's eyes, Hiruzen smiled and decided to let the two be together for now, after hearing more about the world Rubilax came from…

Flashback end

"And that was how I became Rubi's Shushu guardian in training with Jiji's approval," said a proudly grinning Naruto.

Shocked by the revelation, it took a while for Iruka to finally start talking again as he asked, "So your change in clothes…"

"My Shushu guardian uniform, plus it looks pretty cool even though it's not orange."

Rubilax rolled his eye as he muttered, "If you wanted orange so badly, just dye your hair! At least you'll look more like the Iop-head you are that way."

Annoyed, Naruto argued, "Hey, I like my hair the way it is!"

"So says the boy who's still trying so hard to get some orange-coloured underwear to make up for not having anything else orange," replied an amused Rubilax. Embarrassed, Naruto was swearing incoherently while brandishing the laughing Shushu.

Staring at the two, Kiba was too shocked by the recent revelations to laugh at the blond boy's expense as he spoke, "Life has just gotten weirder, Akamaru." Akamaru could only yip in agreement.

Scene Change

After the odd introduction, class proceeded as normal although many of the students were curious about the talking shape-shifting weapon. Sasuke was among the curious students although he quickly dismissed the idea of owning such weapon as he could not bear the thought of putting up with an annoying talking weapon. Sakura and Ino, along with many other students, had similar thoughts as it was apparent that Rubilax enjoyed teasing or mocking the boy. Kiba on the other hand was interested and would have loved to get one had Naruto not made it clear that the Third Hokage forbade the summoning of more Shushu-weapons until further notice. As for Hinata, she was admittedly shocked by the revelation but soon thought no further of it as she was simply glad that Naruto had finally found a friend, however unusual he may be.

While the girls left for flower arrangement lessons, the boys were getting themselves ready for taijutsu class which teaches them martial arts. Naruto was among the first to be called into the ring as he stood before Sasuke with an eager grin on his face. Flexing his arms and cracking his knuckles, Naruto asked, "Ready to get your ass whooped, teme?"

Snorting derisively, Sasuke replied, "Like that will ever happen, dobe. You can't use that sword you're so proud of, not that it will help you much."

"…Kid, do me a favour and kick his arse." It was apparent that the proud and talented Uchiha boy rubbed the Shushu the wrong way.

"Don't have to tell me twice, Rubi."

"Match start!"

Hearing the start of the match from a silver-haired teacher named Mizuki, both Naruto and Sasuke charged at one another. Confident of his superior taijutsu skills, Sasuke received a rather unpleasant shock when Naruto could not only move faster to barely dodge his attack but even deliver a counterattack by punching into his gut, a counterattack which actually hurt a lot. Before passing out, Sasuke thought in bewilderment, "How… did he… get that strength…?"

Everyone stared at Naruto in dumbfounded shock as Sasuke, who used to beat Naruto in taijutsu all the time, was actually defeated by that very same boy with just one punch to the gut. The fact that Sasuke almost never lost in any taijutsu match and that Naruto is the dead-last of the class, in nearly all fields except the unofficial field of pranking, only magnified their shock. Gaping at the grinning blond, Kiba asked, "Are we in a genjutsu or did we actually see Naruto beat Sasuke?" Akamaru yipped as though to ask that very same question as to whether they were in an illusion the ninjas often call a genjutsu or were actually seeing what they saw.

"As unbelievable as it is, what we are seeing is very much real," said a tall pale-skinned boy with bushy brown hair named Aburame Shino as he adjusted his sunglasses.

Recovering from the shock, Mizuki was forced to declare Naruto the winner. As one of the many people that hate Naruto for being the "fox brat", he was unsurprisingly displeased by the fact that the boy had become stronger, startlingly too at that as he achieved more in just three months than the past two years of ninja academy education and training, however admittedly sabotaged they may be.

Naruto on the other hand was overjoyed as he jumped into the air and declared, "Yeah, I did it! Believe it!" Unfortunately for him, his joy would be somewhat short-lived…

Scene Change

Word of Naruto's victory over Sasuke quickly spread across the school's populace like wildfire. Almost all of the fangirls, as woefully narrow and shallow as they are when it comes to the last Uchiha, refused to believe the fact as the truth. The fact that Rubilax almost happily told them that Naruto did beat Sasuke and called them brainlessly blind fools for believing otherwise made them particularly vindictive to the blond boy. As such, Naruto was currently running for his life from a small but vicious mob of infuriated fangirls lead by their two unofficial leaders, Ino and Sakura. "Rubi, did you honestly have to insult them too!"

Amused by the boy's plight, Rubilax quipped, "And see the show? Why yes."

"Come back here, shannaro!" shouted Sakura, whom Rubilax insulted by saying, "For someone with a brainy forehead as big as yours, you're as brainless as a Gobball."

"I'm going to stick that damned talking sword up your ass!" added Ino, whom Rubilax insulted by calling her a "half-starved Sram-wannabe of a dumb fangirl".

"Rubilax, you damned sadist!" cried Naruto as comical streams of tears gushed out of his eyes and trailed behind him.

Scene Change

Later that same day, after barely escaping from the mob of fangirls that wanted to tear him to pieces, and almost succeeded a few times, Naruto was dragging himself back to Ichiraku Ramen to eat something for his empty stomach. Running for your dear life will make anyone hungry.

Seeing their regular customer, a middle-aged man named Teuchi greeted the boy, "Why, hello there, Naruto! Here for some ramen?"

Rubilax rolled his eye at the unnecessary question as Naruto happily replied, "Yup, three bowls of miso ramen, four bowls of pork ramen, five bowls of seafood ramen and four bowls of beef ramen please!"

As the man started to prepare the bowls of ramen, Rubilax groaned, "You're even worse than that Iop. Hey may be just as gluttonous but even he knew better than to eat just one kind of dish!"

Naruto grinned as he replied, "Hey, ramen is the best food there is! Besides, there are lots of variations to them too." Further conversation with the Shushu ended when Teuchi's daughter, a pretty young woman named Ayame, presented a bowl of ramen for the boy to eat. Grinning, Naruto happily slurped, or rather inhaled, the noodles at a speed which required Xelor time-slowing magic to actually properly observe.

"Mind if I join in?"

Turning around with his cheeks stuffed with noodles, Naruto saw a smiling Iruka before he swallowed and happily said, "Sure, Iruka-sensei!"

Taking a seat beside the boy, Iruka made his order before asking, "I heard that you actually managed to beat Sasuke today. Is it true?"

Grinning, Naruto answered, "Of course it is! And I did it with just one punch to the gut too!"

"How did you manage that feat? You may not like him but he's the number one rookie of your class for a reason."

"Please, after all that training I made him go through, I'd be insulted to have him as my guardian if he can't beat that arrogant prick."

Hearing Rubilax's statement, which did not shock Teuchi or Ayame as they already knew about the talking dagger, Iruka then asked, "So, what kind of training Naruto did anyway?"

"Oh, just the basics, you know. Have him punch or kick a log until it breaks, carry or drag another log around the village a few times and then up and down a mountain a few more times, practice swinging me around to chop that log he carried or dragged around into pieces and finally run around the village as fast and long as he can. After a while, repeat with more logs and finally rocks."

Iruka gaped at the physically brutal nature of the training regimen before he asked, "And Naruto could manage all of that?"

"Well, he did have a cheat quite a bit at first but he's now able to do it with no problems with three pairs of logs."

Amazed that Naruto actually willingly go through that sort of physical training, Iruka then said, "That… certainly explains how you manage to beat Sasuke. I didn't think anyone but Might Guy would do that sort of physical training."

Naruto almost chocked on his noodles as he asked, "Wait, you know that green spandex-wearing weirdo with the shiny-black bowl haircut and super-bushy eyebrows?"

Shrugging, Iruka admitted, "Only by reputation and rumours."

Both Naruto and Rubilax shuddered as they recalled the first time they met the man and his protégé, Rock Lee. The teacher and student looked so alike that they almost swore that the boy was the man's clone or son. That was not even counting their beliefs on the "flames of youth", their sparkling-white teeth and, most traumatizing of all, their ability to spontaneously create a sunset-themed genjutsu using only sheer "youthfulness" which included "manly tears" and hugging. The initial shock was so bad that Rubilax swore that not even an elder dragon from his home world, which is basically a living god, can bear to witness that sight without suffering mental trauma.

"Believe me, they're mostly true…" said a shivering Naruto.

"That bad huh?" asked a concerned yet amused Iruka.

"Worst part is that they actually wanted to join in with us! Sure it made training easier and they even knew some good punches and kicks to teach the boy but…"

"Their "flames of youth" were too much for either of you?" Iruka concluded for Rubilax."

"You could put it that way. On the bright side, they gave me some really cool weights to help with my training." Naruto's mood was noticeably brighter as he mentioned about the weights.

Rubilax rolled his eye as he spoke, "Please, you only think that they're cool because they're orange."

Iruka snorted in amusement while Naruto proceeded to argue with the Shushu, "Hey, orange is an awesome colour, believe it!"

Seeing the bickering pair, Iruka knew that the coming school year will be an interesting one…

-Chapter Fin-

Note: For anyone unfamiliar with Wakfu, I recommend watching the Frech animated series.


	3. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Shushunin**

Disclaimer: This will be a Wakfu X Naruto fanfiction. With that said, I hope you enjoy my literary contribution.

**Chapter 2: Duel**

Sasuke was furious. It was bad enough that he had actually lost to someone in taijutsu but he had actually lost to the dead-last of all people. While he may begrudgingly admit that there are others stronger than him, for now, he just cannot believe that Naruto could actually beat him so easily. It was therefore no surprise to anyone that his first words for Naruto on the following day after the humiliating defeat were, "Dobe, I demand a rematch."

Looking at the angry Uchiha, Naruto readily accepted the challenge, "You're on, teme!"

"Hey, have you forgotten about your sparring match with Lee already? He may look ridiculous but he's way tougher than that quack-head." Sasuke, along with the fangirls, was gritting his teeth at the insult aimed towards his hair.

Hearing Rubilax's words, Naruto thought for a moment before he grinned and said, "Well, we do need a warm-up."

Amused by the boy's confidence, which can be just as easily interpreted as overconfidence unless proven otherwise, Rubilax peered at Sasuke and cheerfully quipped, "I could live with that."

"You two are so dead!" was Sasuke's silently raging thought. Sasuke may appear to be cool and level-headed but being insulted by someone whom he always considered as a dead-last, especially after recently losing to him of all things, would make anyone angry on the inside.

Looking at the two, a lazy-looking boy with black hair tried into a spiky ponytail on top of his head named Nara Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome." Sitting beside him was an overweight boy with brown hair and a pair of spirals drawn on his cheeks named Akamichi Chouji who was currenly watching the drama unfold while munching on some potato chips. Chouji made a mental note to get some popcorn before watching the duel between the two.

Scene Change

Guy and Lee were waiting for Naruto to arrive to train with them after school when they saw the unexpected arrival of Naruto's entire class. Not expecting such a large group, Guy enthusiastically asked Naruto, "Are your classmates here to embrace the flames of youth as well?" Grinning as if to show off his sparkling teeth, Guy gave the students a thumb's-up and said, "Never fear for I shall ignite the flames of youth in all of you, failing in which I shall run a thousand laps around Konoha using only my pinkie-fingers!"

"Yosh, as expected of Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

Staring at the ridiculous-looking pair with shiny bowl haircuts and bushy eyebrows, the students were quite glad when Naruto shook his head and explained, "Sorry but they're just here to see me fight Sasuke and then Lee."

Wearing a thoughtful expression, Guy asked, "Are you sure you want to fight them both, even if only one at a time? Sasuke is known as a genius in your class for a reason and my dearest student is a genin himself."

Grinning, Naruto replied, "Sure I am! Besides, quack-head over there would make a great warm-up match for me."

While Sasuke and his fangirls seethed, a number of the male students snickered while Rubilax laughed and said, "Come on, start the fight already, I want to see some carnage and destruction!" Guy could only shake his head at the Shushu's lack of youthfulness.

Soon enough, Naruto and Sasuke were facing one another with the fangirls cheering for Sasuke while taunting Naruto at the same time. Looking at Sakura, who was one of the fangirls that he used to have crush on until Rubilax made it clear that it was ultimately her decision to accept or reject him, Naruto thought about the story the Shushu had told him…

Flashback

It was one week before the start of the new school year and Rubilax decided that it was about time for the blond boy to finally stop doing something, "Boy, there's something I would like to tell you before you return back to your school."

Surprised by Rubilax's offer for advice, which have always been useful despite the fact that they are often rather insulting, Naruto asked, "What do you want to tell me about, Rubi?"

"Stop going after that pink-haired girl."

Shocked, Naruto asked, "What, but why?"

Sighing, the Shushu replied, "To put in terms that even a complete Iop-brain can understand the girl just doesn't like you." Before Naruto could argue, Rubilax asked, "When was the last time she had ever been nice to you, and did not try to brain you?" Having looked into the boy's memories, Rubilax knew that Naruto would not be able to come up with an answer.

Although unable to think of an appropriate answer, Naruto nevertheless tried to argue, "But I…"

Resisting the urge to roll his eye, Rubilax said, "Won't give up because it is your way of the ninja, which is a good thing for almost anything BUT romance." Seeing the confused look Naruto was wearing Rubilax sighed and said, "Alright, let me tell you a story which happened to some people I so happen know from my home world." Gaining Naruto's undivided attention as the boy always loved to hear about the World of Twelve, Rubilax then told the story, "There was once a proud Sadida prince who was famous for being a strong warrior and potential leader but had a breath even worse that a Bwork's armpit. He was in love with a Cra archer who was the guard of his younger sister, a Sadida princess. But the archer never returned his feelings. Instead, she fell in love with an Iop knight she only met when the princess one day decided to have an adventure against her father's wishes. The Iop, to put it simply, was an Iop, strong, dumber than a Gobball, and stupidly in love with her. Now, both men loved her and both of them had their own flaws, so why did the Cra love the Iop even if she only knew him for a short while unlike the prince?"

"…because the prince was an arrogant jerk with really bad breath?"

Snorting in amusement as the prince's pride and bad breath were certainly reasonable factors, not that the Iop was any less guilty for being a glory-hound with a bad tendency to bite WAY more than he can chew, Rubilax explained, "No, it was because she chose him for who he is despite him being an Iop-head." Looking at the boy, Rubilax seriously said, "The bottom line is that you can try to make a girl like you but, unless she actually decides to like you or at least not hate you, you will never win her heart and no, beating that boy she likes will not change her opinion of you." Even now Rubilax still could remember how the conflict between the Sadida prince and the Iop knight ended as clearly as though it was just yesterday.

Feeling heartbroken by the implications, Naruto asked, "Then, who am I supposed to love?"

Knowing how desperate the boy was for love, even if it means looking for it in the wrong people, Rubilax said, "I'm a demon so you figure it out on your own but, if you really need my advice, try looking for a girl that doesn't hate you."

"But everyone…"

"Please, if everyone did hate you, you wouldn't even be alive long enough to summon me! There are people who do care for you or would if you can somehow meet them, boy. The real question will be are you be willing to find them, even if it means risking getting hurt?"

Smiling with renewed hope, Naruto replied, "Yeah, believe it…"

End Flashback

Turning his attention back to Sasuke, Naruto asked, "Ready to get your ass whooped again?"

Glaring daggers at the blond, Sasuke growled, "You only got lucky the last time, dobe. It won't happen again."

Cracking his knuckles and neck, Naruto then grinned confidently and replied, "Then bring it, teme!"

Looking between the two, Gai could not help but see some similarities between their rivalries with his own with a certain silver-haired masked ninja. Raising his hand into the air, he asked, "Are the combatant's ready?" Seeing that neither combatant replied but were not backing down either, Guy shouted, "Then, begin!"

Aware that Naruto was not quite the same dead-last as before, Sasuke was more cautious compared to the last time they sparred. Even so, he was still amazed at how fast Naruto was moving which now almost rivalled his own speed. Barely dodging the incoming punch, Sasuke was about to attack Naruto's exposed back when the blond suddenly twisted around and delivered a backhand as he fell. Blocking the blow, Sasuke was shocked by the strength it had as he quickly backed away, nursing his bruised arm.

Quickly back onto his feet, Naruto grinned and said, "Still think it is just luck?"

Frustrated by Naruto's apparent spurt in competence as a ninja, however unbelievable as it is, Sasuke said, "Fine, you're better than before." Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he added, "But you're still just a dobe."

Rather than argue against Sasuke's statement, Naruto's grin actually widened as he spoke, "A dobe that will be the best Shushu guardian and Hokage there is, believe it!"

Not expecting Naruto's response, Sasuke's frustration only grew as he charged towards the blond boy, aiming to hurt him badly for the humiliation he had suffered because of him. Rather than avoid or even block the incoming attack, Naruto seemed to almost gladly take the punch on the shoulder, thus surprising everyone. Not caring about his dislocated shoulder, Naruto proceeded to kick Sasuke in the ribs, causing the Uchiha to fall to the ground after being sent flying for a short distance.

Horrified at the sight, the fangirls all screamed out Sasuke's name while the boys simply gaped at the crazy blond boy whose grin was obviously pained due to the injured shoulder. Rising to his feet, Sasuke found difficulty breathing and was fuming at the blond boy who asked, "Had enough, teme?"

Deciding that Naruto had won despite the injury, Guy was about to declare the blond boy the winner when Sasuke suddenly charged towards Naruto in a desperate attempt to defeat him. As before, Naruto gladly received the blow which arrived as a kick on the same shoulder. However, rather than defeating the boy, Sasuke received a rather unpleasant surprise in the form of getting his leg grabbed by Naruto's other hand and being thrown aside. Quickly landing onto his feet despite his agonized ribs, Sasuke got a face-full of fist as Naruto used his injured arm to punch him, knocking him out in the process with a bloody nose.

Staring at the match, Kiba asked, "Wasn't Naruto's shoulder broken?"

Adjusting his sunglasses, Shino explained, "That is incorrect. The first blow only dislocated his shoulder which was apparently an injury Naruto was willing to take to land a blow on Sasuke. The second blow, rather than causing further injury, actually fixed his shoulder back into place thus leading to this conclusion."

While Kiba understood what Shino was saying, he still found it hard to believe what he had heard, "You're saying that the idiot actually managed to think that far?"

"I'm just stating what I have observed so far. Any further conclusions will require further information which I currently lack. Naruto's next match against Lee should provide further observation thus enabling a better insight to his actual abilities."

Nodding, Kiba said, "Okay, cool." Looking at the blond boy who was flexing his fixed shoulder with an understandable grimace on his face, Kiba grinned and said, "I've got to have a match with him later." Kiba's grin became a smirk as he silently added, "And Sasuke just got his first bloody-nose in memory."

"Naruto, how could you do this to Sasuke-kun?" screeched Sakura.

Tired of the apparently dumber-than-even-a-senile-Iop fangirl, Rubilax said, "Please, it's a fight, of course people get hurt and, considering what you little girls want to become, you better get used to it."

Angry at the Shushu, Sakura shouted, "And what do you know about being a ninja, you damned demon?" The other fangirls, including Ino, cheered for Sakura.

While Naruto was aware that the girl was referring to Rubilax who is actually a demon, he still felt hurt while Rubilax growled, "You're right, I don't know anything about being a ninja, but I DO know damn well what it means to fight and get hurt!" Stunned by Rubilax's unexpectedly angry tone, everyone fell quiet as he continued to rant, "How many of you brats ever faced real danger? How many of you brats ever faced madmen who will stop at nothing to attain their goals, even if it means killing entire races, nations or even worlds? How many of you brats dared to face the impossible, to stand in harm's way to protect others even if it means getting hurt or killed when you can easily avoid it by stepping aside? How many of you brats ever lost a loved one?" Glaring at the girls, who realized that his normally round pupil had become a demonic slit, Rubilax continued to rant, "I've met people, including kids barely older than you, who faced of that and more! And what do you brats know about being a demon? I'm an immortal who will live forever until the day I perish in battle, forever denied the chance to be with those few people I… respect even after their bones have long turned to dust! I don't care if you brats call me a demon that loves carnage and destruction since that is what I am but I will not tolerate having complete brats like telling me that YOU of all people are my betters!"

Angry that Rubilax was calling her a complete brat, Sakura shouted, "So what makes Naruto any better than us, huh?"

Having no respect for the pink-haired girl, Rubilax scoffed, "Simple, he went through a kind of hell I never though any kid could survive. Hell, I doubt even Yugo, the king of Eliatropes, who also happens to be the nicest damned fool I've ever met, could endure that hell like him."

While no one knew who Yugo was or what the Eliatropes were, the fangirls nevertheless understood that Rubilax deemed Naruto to be their better where it counted, at least in his point of view. Unwilling to back down, Ino asked, "Then what about Sasuke-kun?"

Rolling his eye, Rubilax said, "Please, him? That boy would the last person anyone would entrust me to. That boy has enough anger issues to allow even lesser Shushu to possess him, let alone a major Shushu like myself. Being handsome, smart, talented or even strong is not what matters most in a Shushu guardian."

Curious, Guy asked, "Then what matters most, my sharp friend?"

"Being brave or stupid enough to wield us even if it means embracing the dangers of being a guardian, not giving in to temptation and, most important of all, not giving up even when it seems that all hope is lost." Looking at the last Uchiha, Rubilax said, "I don't know what issues your boy has but I can tell you he's the type to easily give in to the promise for more power. At least that Iop-head guardian of mine is better than that."

Before the girls could angrily retort, both Guy and Lee unexpectedly shed tears and Guy shouted, "You… are the most tragically noble demon I've ever met, Rubilax-san!"

Both Naruto and Rubilax cringed in the horror of knowing what will happen next as Lee loudly agreed with his teacher, "Yosh! Naruto-san is indeed most fortunate to have such a dear friend!"

"Indeed, just as how you were lost until the day we became teacher and student, so has Naruto found his way by meeting Rubilax and becoming his guardian!" Both Naruto and Rubilax almost gagged at the idea of being anything like Lee or Guy while the two spandex-wearing ninjas suddenly hugged each other and somehow created a sunset-themed scene around them. Unaware of the dumbstruck students, Guy shouted, "Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

Due to the shock of seeing the "passionately burning flames of youth", many of the students went back home in a shell-shocked state with the exception of Naruto, who had already seen the sight before and still wanted to spar with Lee, and Sasuke, who was left forgotten because to the traumatizing image burnt into the minds of even the most fanatical of fangirls…

Scene Change

Rubbing his sore shoulder, the same one Sasuke kicked twice, as well as the many bruises Lee gave him during their spar, Naruto groaned, "Man, I'm beat!" For all of his oddities, Lee was just as fast if not faster than Sasuke with the added bonus of being physically tougher than the Uchiha thanks to his arduous daily training regimen.

"Get used to it kid. Everything I've said to those Rushu-be-damned fangirls is true and, unless I'm mistaken, a Hokage is supposed to be something like a hero to this village."

Remembering the rant, Naruto paused for a moment before he spoke, "Say, Rubi."

Turning his eye at Naruto, Rubilax asked, "What?"

"That Iop knight you always talked about in your stories, he was you're previous guardian, wasn't it?"

Seeing that the boy finally realized the truth, Rubilax sighed and admitted, "Yeah, his name was Sadlygrove Percidal, disciple of the founder of the Shushu knights, Goultard the Barbarian, himself." Rubilax appeared distant as he recalled, "The Cra archer he fell in love with was Evangelyne and the Sadida princess she protected was Amalia Sheran Sharm. That old skinflint of a Eunotrof was Ruel Stroud and the Eliatrope boy with a dragon for a brother was none other than Yugo himself while his dragon-brother was Adamai."

"…You really miss them, don't you?"

"…Yeah. It used to be easy being an immortal demon when you don't have anyone to care for. That damned Iop-head was the first person I could actually consider a friend and, before I Rushu-damned knew it, everyone he held dear was important to me as well to some extent, especially the Cra who later became his wife." Rubilax appeared unmistakably sorrowful as he recalled, "I was still watching over their graves, even after decades of doing nothing but watch over them, when you called me to this world."

Smiling sadly, Naruto said, "I know you already heard it before but, for all that it is worth, I'm sorry for taking you away from them."

"No, I would have to get over their deaths eventually and Goultard would have taken me away from their graves when I did. You simply beat that damned brute to it, which is a brag-worthy feat by itself by the way."

Snickering at Rubilax's attempt to joke, Naruto then looked up to the late evening sky and wondered aloud, "You know, ever since I learnt about your world, I've been wondering if it is out there among the stars."

Looking up at the darkening sky, Rubilax replied, "Who knows, that stuff you humans call chakra is a lot like the wakfu of my world so maybe it is."

Nothing more was said as the boy and the Shuhu simply lied down on the grass, looking up to the sky as they enjoyed each other's company in comfortable silence…

Meanwhile…

Somewhere far beyond the realms of the Ninja World lies a dimension of nothing but white, a white-blank realm in which a one-armed man was imprisoned for his terrible crimes against his own people. Dressed in tattered white clothes which included a pair of trousers and a hat with ear-like protrusions, the blond-haired man with a long goatee, yellow eyes and dark-blue lips simply stared at the swirling leaves in his right hand. His once brilliant but malicious and manipulative mind dulled by the many years of being alone in complete isolation for a second time, by his defeat at the hands of his own people, including his own dragon-sister, all of whom unanimously rejected him. Had things continued the way it should be, the man would never escape from the realm which imprisoned him. However, something unexpected happened recently which now drew the attention of his dulled mind. A tear within the fabric of time and space which seems to be connected to the World of Twelve and another world which he had never seen before even in his thousands of years of experience. Wearing an increasingly maniacal grin, the man will soon be free to roam the cosmos once again…

-Chapter Fin-

Note: For anyone unfamiliar with Wakfu, I recommend watching the French animated series. As for the last bit, you'll understand after watching the finale of Wakfu Season 2.


	4. Discontinuation Notice

**Discontinuation Notice: Naruto Shushunin**

Due to being increasingly busy in real life with less time for myself and the constant twists in the canon Naruto plotline lately, I have regretfully decided to discontinue this story with some notes to explain what would have happened in the future:

Naruto would at one point fight against Rubilax's released form as a final test to become a fully-fledged Shushu Guardian. Although more savvy of his own abilities, including its limitations and weaknesses, Rubilax would still be somehow defeated by Naruto.

Naruto can combine with Rubilax or Kurama, the Kyuubi no Youko, to gain their abilities. However, he must earn their respect to be able to use them without risking being possessed by them.

Kurama will be on friendly or neutral terms with Rubilax. If Kurama is a girl, she would be more romantically interested in Rubilax.

Qilby will be freed by the tear in reality caused by Naruto's attempt to summon which brought Rubilax to the Ninja World. Qilby will also become a major villain who wishes to use the Sharingan as a means to gain control over his people, the Eliatropes, and his Dragon Sister, Shinonome.

Rushu and the rest of the Shushus may enter the Ninja World as well, including Ombrage. If Ombrage is present, I would have her worn by Hinata who would gain a desire to control her clan by force, especially the members of the main branch. If she regains control over herself, she would become Ombrage's guardian.

People from the World of Twelve may start to enter the Ninja World, especially the Eliatropes who are familiar with portals.

The final conflict will be a conflict between Naruto and the antagonists of Wakfu, especially Qilby.

I hope that everyone understands my decision to discontinue the story and hope that someone would take over this story in the future. To those that supported this story, thank you.


End file.
